Realidades Soñadas
by DarkUchiha22
Summary: Y mientras me sacudían los leves espasmos causados por el orgasmo sus ojos llenos de dolor y odio me miraban desde la puerta. SasuxSaku


**Realidades Soñadas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¨Un inocente juego de adolescentes, un par de botellas de vodka, una o dos horas de tontas e inentendibles frases, un acercamiento, un rose, un beso y la llegada del deseo, la pasión y la traición.¨

Fue así como comenzó mi historia, cuando todo era color de rosa, cuando aún era una ingenua niña que creía en príncipes azules y cuentos de hadas. Tiempo después todo mostró su verdadera naturaleza sombría.

_-¿Qué pasa con el resto?-_

-El resto es una porquería-

_-¿Tan malo fue?-_

-Más de lo que te imaginas-

_-¿Puedes contarme?-_

-…-

_-…-_

Suspiré – Será algo tedioso-

_-Estará bien para mí-_

De nuevo suspiré, pero esta vez de forma resignada

-¿Alguna vez creíste que nada podría ir mejor? ¿Qué todo a tu alrededor era luz y color, como un bello arcoíris con hermosas melodías saliendo de su centro? ¿Te has sentido como una verdadera princesa danzando en un enorme campo de flores? ¿Has sentido… mariposas en el estómago?-

_-Lo he sentido-_ afirmó con su tímido timbre de voz y una boba sonrisa

-Yo también. Es lo que llaman amor- comenté de forma fría y desinteresada- y enamorarme tan fácilmente de un completo extraño fue el grandísimo error que cambió tan drásticamente mi vida-

_-¿Qué te ocurrió?-_

¨Mmmm, Como ya te lo mencione antes me creía toda una princesita que esperaba con ansias el día en que el fulano príncipe azul llegara en su blanco corcel hasta mí y me propusiera matrimonio; Podría decirse que era de esas niñas bonitas hija de mamá y papá que acostumbraba a tenerlo todo.

Vivía en una casa bastante ostentosa, la servidumbre solía hacerlo todo por mí; me gustaba mucho tocar el piano y componer melodía clásica, aunque no se me note para nada. Recuerdo además que cuando tenía uno años me creía un Beethoven versión mujer.

Un día de verano de esos molestos y calurosos en los que no tienes nada que hacer convencí a mamá para que me dejara pasar esos meses en casa de una tía, ella vivía apartada de la ciudad en un lugar campestre y monótono.

Digamos que fue ese mi error número uno.

El segundo lo cometí un par semanas más tarde cuando escapé junto con mi prima, casi hermana, a un festival en el pueblo. El caso es que luego de tanas cervezas y jugueteos tontos entre nosotras ella propuso ir a un lugar ¨mucho mejor¨ que estaba solo a pocas cuadras de nuestra estadía, yo me deje llevar sin protestar.

Llegamos a una cabaña un tanto abandonada cuyo paisaje trasero mostraba un hermoso lago donde la luna resplandecía sutilmente, yo estaba realmente embelesada. Tras salir de mi ensimismamiento pude observar a unas cuentas siluetas en la oscuridad, que al dar un par de pasos mostraron un rostro, todos ellos diferentes y aparentemente de nuestra misma edad. Opté por mirar a mi derecha, donde una chica rubia de ojos esmeraldas me observaba de arriba abajo con un de sus finas cejas alzadas, a su lado una pelirroja bebía de su lata de cerveza sin prestar mayor atención a lo demás, ambas vestían de forma exageradamente provocativa. A costado de ambas un trío de chicos charlaban animadamente entre sí, el primero era rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa realmente carismática, el segundo un castaño de un par de años mayor que el resto, y el tercero… el tercero se convirtió en mi obsesión desde el primer momento en que lo vi, describirlo no bastaría para que entendieras su perfección, por lo tanto no lo haré¨

_-¿Qué pasó luego?-_

¨ ¿Luego?... luego ocurrió lo más obvio: me enamoré como una tonta quinceañera cuya mente solo existe para pensar en _esa_ persona, su compañía se convirtió en mí más adorado hobbie y sus labios comenzaron a ser mi dulce droga.

Tres semanas más bastaron para volvernos inseparables, me convertí en una persona asocial y _dependiente. _

Me di cuenta entonces de que todo se estaba saliendo de mis manos, como un vaso rebosado de agua donde no puedes hacer nada salvo verla y dejarla correr. Comencé a tener pánico ante la sola idea de alejarme de su lado y me di cuenta de que él estaba igual o incluso más jodido que yo, nos amábamos tanto que dolía y desde luego eso nos dañaba tanto física como emocionalmente. Sus celos comenzaron a aumentar cada día más y más al igual que los míos, siendo ese el punto de las riñas entre ambos; la desconfianza no tardó en hacerse esperar y estaba más que consiente de que no se podía hacer nada más para arreglar lo nuestro, aun así la cosa era tan… fuerte que ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro, fue justo cuando todo dio un giro repentino.

El error número tres lo cometí una tarde gracias a un poco de alcohol, una apuesta y el mejor amigo de mi novio.

Jugábamos póker en la desaliñada cabaña donde siempre nos reuníamos, cada ronda perdida era una prenda menos en nuestro cuerpo en conjunto de un trago de alcohol que resecaba nuestra garganta. Sasuke no estaba por motivos que yo desconocía.¨

_-¿Sasuke?- _

-Sí, Sasuke, así se llamaba mi _insana obsesión_-

¨Desde luego perdí todo, solo un par de penosas prendas ocultaban mi desnudes.

Y entonces la prueba de fuego llegó. Las tres botellas de vodka yacían completamente vacías sobre el suelo y solo una permanecía firme frente nuestro.

-Bien, llegó la hora. ¡Ustedes par de perdedores!- exclamó el chico castaño apuntando con su dedo índice al rubio y a mí- ¡Hora de cumplir su penitencia!-

Tres personas salieron y solo dos quedamos dentro, alternando nuestras miradas de la bebida a los ojos del otro, al final fue el quien dio el primer sorbo.

Las risillas tontas, al cabo de una hora, no se hicieron esperar. Hubo un momento de silencio para nada incómodo en el cual descarada y desvergonzadamente observé sus labios con deseo mientras relamía los míos con la punta de mi lengua. No pasó ni un segundo cuando sentí su intromisión en mi cavidad bucal. Sus manos se pasearon por mi desnuda espalda mientras las mías acariciaban los rubios cabellos de su nuca, nos separamos por falta de aire durante un momento y fue allí, cuando sus intensos y azulinos ojos observaron el nacimiento de mis pechos, que una oleada de deseo me atacó de repente.¨

_-Te acostaste con él- _quedamente susurró

¨Y mientras me sacudían los leves espasmos causados por el orgasmo sus ojos llenos de dolor y odio me miraban desde la puerta.

Juro que en ese momento sentí algo dentro de mí romperse, fue como si las neuronas de mi cabeza se hubiesen puesto a funcionar de repente y acabaran por despertar la cordura que se había ido al demonio.

Tomé la camiseta que horas antes cargaba puesta y eche a correr detrás suyo mientras las lágrimas deslizaban por mis rosáceas mejillas. Le grité un par de veces, tratando de detenerlo, sin tener éxito alguno hasta que lo vi tropezar y caer a pocos metros de distancia.

Mi último error fue haberlo seguido hasta allí.

Básicamente me gritó a la cara la poca cosa que era, lo idiota que había sido y además se encargó de hacerme saber que era lo peor que le había ocurrido en la vida. En ese instante mis ganas de seguir viviendo abandonaron mi cuerpo y tal vez el mismísimo Dios se percató de eso.

Mi príncipe azul me tomó de ambos hombros logrando lastimarme de sobremanera, me zarandeó un par de veces antes de dar la primera bofetada que me desencajo por completo… los golpes que le siguieron fueron igual o incluso peor, cosa que no puedo afirmarte puesto que tras el tercero o cuarto me desvanecí en sus tiernos y aterradores brazos.¨

.

La chica lentamente se incorporó en su cama al escuchar el alboroto proveniente de la camilla de al lado donde había ingresado un nuevo paciente, por lo visto muy inestable. Los doctores trataban de hacer todo por reanimarla pero la maquina al costado no daba señales de vida. Tras pocos segundos todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio roto por el llanto ensordecedor de un joven de mirada y cabellera oscura.

Al apartarse una de las enfermeras el joven rostro de la paciente quedo al descubierto junto a la herida de su cabeza y el enorme moretón que resaltaba en su mejilla…

Al observar sus mechones rosas y sus ojos verdes fue como si un pequeño deja-vu la envolviera en una décima de segundos…

Al reconocer a la protagonista de su reciente y extraño sueño varias lágrimas rodaron costa abajo.

FIN


End file.
